Red Star Protector
by Starchild Potter
Summary: Sergei Dragunov's protoge Yuri Podovsky gets his first mission...He is to aid Yoshimitsu in protecting Alisa Bosconovitch and Dr. Bosconovitch. As he bonds with Alisa he experiences strange new feelings...What shall ensue? Rated M: For Violence, Language, Sexuality, Nudity, and Adult Situations. Reader Discretion advised An Alisa/OC fanfic
1. First Mission

**Red Star Protector**

**Prologue**

**First Mission**

**(This story is aimed at an older audience, it contains violence, language, sex, nudity, and adult situations, reader discretion is advised. And because some characters are not American, their words are subtitled with their native language)**

A man stood on the training grounds, shooting moving targets with a Tokarev TT-30 (Russian Semi-Automatic Pistol). He wore his uniform slacks, boots, and a black tank top. His jacket hung on a nearby coat hook. Each target that flipped up got shot right on the center dot.

The man with the gun was tall, muscular, had short blonde hair and blue eyes. His name is Lieutenant Yuri Podovsky. He is a member of the SPETSNAZ unit, alongside Sergeant Sergei Dragunov, his superior and trainer. Sergei watched as his protoge mad awesome shots with his gun. Sergei nodded in approval as the final target got a huge hole dead center.

"You have improved immensely," said Sergei.

(**Вы значительные улучшения**)

Yuri holstered his pistol, then turned around, stood erect, and saluted his superior.

"Sir," he said.

(**сэр**).

Sergei returned the salute.

"You are ready for your first mission," said Sergei, "Please follow me."

(**Вы готовы к вашей первой миссии. Пожалуйста, следуйте за мной**.)  
Yuri followed Sergei into his office. Sergei sat behind his desk and gestured for Yuri to sit down.

"There have been several attempts on the life of scientist, Doctor Geppetto Boskonovitch," said Sergei while handing Yuri a photo, "Assassins, Mercenaries, The TEKKEN Force, and even the Zaibatsu. They have been thwarted by his accomplices, but he has asked for extra help from us.  
(**Там было несколько покушений на жизнь ученого, доктора Джеппетто Boskonovitch. Убийцы, наемники, группа TEKKEN, и даже Zaibatsu. Они были расстроены его сообщников, но он попросил дополнительную помощь от нас.**)

He handed Yuri two more photos. One was a man in armor, the other was a rather beautiful woman.

"The armored man is known only as Yoshimitsu," said Sergei, "He is one of the last two surviving members of the Manji Ninja Clan. The other surviving member is Kunimitsu, it is unknown where she disappeared to."  
(**Бронированный человек, известный только как Есимицу. Он является одним из двух последних оставшихся в живых членов Manji нинзя.Других выживших члена Kunimitsu, неизвестно, где она исчезла**.)

Yuri looked at the woman, he could not believe her beauty. She had a small, gracefully rounded face, hair that was part pink and part purple with a few daisies in her hair on the right side, big silver eyes, a rather revealing pink and purple dreass with black stockings and white boots, there was what looked like a blue rose on the white collar of her dress and a cluster of blue roses on her belt. She also wore white gloves with purple sheaths on the arms.

"That is Alisa Bosconovitch," said Sergei, "She is an Android created by Doctor Boskonovitch. She is very advanced, and humanlike. I.E.: She is capable of feeling everything a human can feel: Emotion, sensation, pain, smell, taste, Etc. They are protected by an army of JACK robots of various types, old and new alike. Do not let her dainty looks fool you though, she is strong and intelligent. However, Geppetto specifically asked for our help. He asked for the best. Normally that would be me, but I am needed elsewhere, so the mission goes to you. Do you accept?"

(**Это Алиса Bosconovitch. Она создана для Android доктор Boskonovitch. Она очень продвинутый, и человекоподобных. IE: Она способна на все, что чувствует человек может чувствовать: Эмоции, ощущения, боль, запах, вкус и т.д. Они находятся под защитой армии роботов JACK различных типов, старых и новых, так. Не дайте ей лакомство внешности обмануть вас, хотя, она является сильным и умным. Тем не менее, Джеппетто специально попросили нашей помощи. Он спросил, на лучшее. Обычно это было бы меня, но я нужен в другом месте, так что миссия идет к вам. Принимаете ли вы?**)

"Yes sir," said Yuri, "It would be an honor to serve my country."

(**Да, сэр. Было бы большой честью служить своей стране.**)

"Very well then," said Sergei, "The car leaves tomorrow at 0400 hours tomorrow morning, be sure to get up early and get cleaned up and fed. You are dismissed."

(**Очень хорошо то. Автомобиль выходит завтра в 04:00 часов утра завтра, обязательно рано вставать и получить очистку и подается. Вы уволены.**)

Yuri stood up, and saluted while saying "Sir" (**сэр**), then left the office. As he approached his quarters, Yuri had to resist the temptation to celebrate. He was going on his first mission. He got the chance to finally serve his country. He showered, had a snack, then brushed his teeth and went to bed...


	2. Off We Go

**Chapter One**

**Off We Go**

Yuri had got up and showered, cleaned up and ate. Then got dressed, and approached the car, a nice looking Mercedes Benz. A chauffeur let Yuri into the backseat, stowed the luggage, then got in the driver seat and drove off. The drive was very pleasant. Lots of beautiful scenery. The mountains all snow covered and crystal white. Eventually, they came to a building that looked more like a warehouse/fortress. Yuri got out of the car and grabbed his luggage, then watched the car drive off.

He then turned to the building, grabbed the knocker and slammed it. In a few times, the big doors opened and before hims stood a huge JACK-2.

"Identification," it said in a deep voice.

(**идентифицировать**)

Yuri pulled out his wallet opened the ID part and showed it.

"Lieutenant Yuri Podovsky," he said, "Russian Special Forces designated SPETSNAZ; reporting for duty."

(**Лейтенант Юрий Podovsky: Русский спецназ назначенный спецназа; отчетности долг.**)

JACK-2 looked at it then handed it back.

"This way," it said.

(**Таким образом**)

It turned and walked. Yuri followed as the doors closed behind him with a rumble. He was led down a series of hallways.

"Where are you taking me?" asked Yuri.

(**Куда вы меня везете?**)

"Dr. Boskonovitch is busy in his lab," said the JACK-2, "I am ordered to bring you to Alisa."

(**Доктор Boskonovitch занят в своей лаборатории. Я приказал привести вас к Алисa.**)

It led him through, into a library. The beautiful woman from the picture sat at a desk.

"He has arrived Alisa," said JACK-2.

(**Он прибыл Алиса.**)

"Thank you," she said, "That will be all."

(**Спасибо. Это будет все.**)  
She halted her writing, and held her hand out to shake his hand.

"Welcome Mr. Podovsky," said Alisa.  
(**дравствуйте, господин Podovsky.**)

Yuri smiled, took her hand and kissed it.

"Miss Bosconovitch," he said, "A real pleasure."  
(**Мисс Bosconovitch.Истинное удовольствие.**)

Alisa blushed as she smiled.

"Oh my," she said, "A gentleman."

(**О мой.джентльмен.**)

"Always be kind to the ladies," said Yuri.

(**Всегда быть добрым к дамам.**)

Alisa smiled.

"Well," she said, "Good attitude."  
(**Что ж, хорошее отношение**)

"Father and Yoshimitsu are busy in the lab," said Alisa, "I shall show you to your quarters. We will meet up with them when its dinnertime."

(**Отец и Есимицу заняты в лаборатории. Я покажу вам вашу квартиру. Мы будем встречаться с ними, когда его обед.**)

Alisa got up.

"Right this way please," she said.

(**Право таким образом, пожалуйста.**)

Alisa led Yuri out of the library and down the hall. Eventually they turned left and entered a bedroom. Yuri looked around and nodded in approval.

"This is where you will be staying," said Alisa, "One of the JACKs will collect you when dinnertime comes."

(**Это где вы будете жить. Один из разъемов будет собирать вас, когда обед приходит.**)

With a parting smile, Alisa left and closed the door behind her. Yuri stood there for awhile, then smiled. He went into the bathroom to clean up. After a shower and a shave, Yuri changed into his dinner jacket, and awaited the JACK's arrival. Eventually, there was a knock at the door. Yuri opened it, a JACK-1 robot stood before him.

"Dinnertime," it said.  
(**Время обеда.**)

Yuri nodded and followed it, closing the door behind him...


	3. Dinner

**Chapter Two**

**Dinner  
**

The JACK led Yuri out of the room down a rather elaborately carved staircase, into a fin looking dining hall. Alisa sat at the table in a rather nice looking sky blue dress. Yuri's eyes lingered on her figure for a bit, then he realized he was staring so he averted his eyes. An elderly man and an armored man stepped in.  
"Ah, Mr. Podovsky," said the old man while he shook Yuri's hand, "So good of you to make it."  
(**Ах, господин Podovsky. Так хорошо, что вы это сделать.**)  
Yuri shook hands with him.  
"Doctor Boskonovitch?" asked Yuri.  
(**Доктор Boskonovitch?**)  
"Yes I am he," said the old man, "And I believe you know my friend Yoshimitsu."  
(**Да, я его, и я считаю, вы знаете, мой друг Есимицу.**)  
The man in armor nodded at Yuri.  
"We have met once or twice," said Yuri, "The SPETSNAZ has had past dealings with the Manji Clan."  
(**Мы встречались несколько раз, спецназ был прошлый отношениях с Manji клана.**)  
"Nothing bad I hope," said the Doctor.  
(**Ничего плохого я надеюсь.**)  
"The SPETSNAZ have worked with us on many an occasion," said Yoshimitsu, "They saved us from extinction."  
(**スペツナズは、多くの機会に一緒に取り組んできました。彼らは絶滅の危機から私たちを救った。**)  
"We did," said Yuri, "But that was before my time. I joined after Sergei Dragunov found me."  
(**Мы сделали, но это было до моего времени. Я пришел после того, как Сергей Драгунов нашли меня.**)  
"Found you?" asked Alisa as they sat down and dinner was served.  
(**Найдено вас?**)  
"I was living in an orphanage," said Yuri, "I was trained from my childhood."  
(**Я жил в детском доме. Я был обучен с детства.**)  
Alisa reached up to caress his cheek.  
"I am very sorry," she said.  
(**Мне очень жаль.**)  
"My mission is to protect you," said Yuri, "Do not pity me."  
(**Моя задача, чтобы защитить вас. Не жалей меня.**)  
"So you never _actually_ met the manji?" asked Yoshimitsu.  
(**だから、実際に卍を会ったことがない****?**)  
Yuri nodded.  
"Then how do you know of our collaboration?" asked Yoshimitsu.  
(**その後どのように私たちのコラボレーションを知っていますか？**)  
"Sergei told me stories," said Yuri, "Sort of a history class."  
(**Сергей рассказывал мне истории. Сортировать истории класса.**)  
A JACK-4 served dinner.  
"Dinner served," he said.  
(**Ужин подается.**)  
"Thank you JACK-4," said Geppeto, "Resume your duty."  
(**Спасибо JACK 4. Reseume свой долг.**)  
The JACK-4 bowed his head and returned to his duties. The four ate while discussing security precautions...  
After dinner, Yuri and Alisa walked together. He had fun talking to her. He felt a little odd when she linked her arm around his, but he did not show it.  
"Well, there is my room," said Alisa, She brushed her hand against Yuri's cheek, "See you tomorrow?"  
(**Ну, это моя комната. Увидимся завтра?**)  
Yuri felt an odd sensation, but did not let it show.  
"Yes, you will," he said.  
(**Да, вы будете.**)  
Alisa smiled.  
"Goodnight, Yuri," she said.  
(**Спокойной ночи, Юрий**)  
"Yes goodnight," said Yuri.  
(**Да, спокойной ночи.**)  
Alisa opened her door and entered, then turned to look at him and smile as she closed the door. As soon as it closed, Yuri let his breathing out.  
"What is with me?" he wondered, "These sensations are foreign to me."  
(**Что со мной? Эти ощущения чужды мне.**)  
He walked to his sleeping quarters, and went in, shutting the door behind him. He went into he began stripping, once he was naked, he noticed something unusually to him; his piece was standing up. He touched and immediately felt a rush of pleasure. He went to his bathroom and stroked until his member squirted out a strange liquid.  
Looking down like it was a freak of nature, Yuri immediately pulled his underwear on then went to bed. He drifted off inton an Alisa filled sleep...


	4. Awkwardness, Security, and Combat: Oh My

**Chapter Three  
Awkwardness, Security, and Combat: Oh My!**

_Yuri laid on a sandy beach, he had no idea where he was, but he was expecting someone. Yuri smiled when he saw her approach. Alisa smiled as she slowly removed her clothing one piece at a time. When she was standing over him, smiling at him, she was completely nude, Yuri could not help but stare up at her. She was perfect in every way. Alisa looked down at him adoringly as she sat down over his hips, straddling him. She smiled down at him one more time, then lowered her lips onto his..._  
Yuri woke up with a start.  
"What the hell?" he said, "What is happening to me?"  
(**Что за черт? То, что происходит со мной?**)  
He went into his bathroom, showered and cleaned up, then went downstairs...  
Yuri walked around, checking everything out and installing security countermeasures. I.E.: camera's, alarms, locks, detectors. When he got to the library, he was so absorbed into his work, that he did not realize Alisa was already there, reading.. He tested the windows, then installed an alarm and a camera.  
"Take your job this seriously?" asked Alisa.  
(**Что за черт? То, что происходит со мной?**)  
Yuri spun around with his hand on the butt of his pistol.  
"It is just me," said Alisa.  
(**Это только у меня**)  
Yuri sighed.  
"Yes, I do take my job seriously," he said, "I have to."  
(**Да, я принять мою работу всерьез. Я должен.**)  
Alisa smiled, and immediately Yuri's heart raced.  
She looked concerned immediately.  
"Are you all right?" she asked, as she slowly got up and approached him.  
(**С тобой все в порядке?**)  
Yuri's heat rose a little.  
"I am fine," he lied.  
(**Я в порядке**)  
"It is just, your heart rate has risen and so has your body heat," said Alisa.  
(**Это просто, ваш пульс поднялся и поэтому имеет температуру тела**)  
She rested her hand on his cheek.  
"Are you sure?" she asked.  
(**Вы уверены?**)  
Yuri could not seem to speak, she was way too close.  
"Relax," said Alisa, "I will not hurt you."  
(**Расслабься, я не сделаю тебе больно**)  
Yuri let her touch and caress him. He had to admit, it felt good, but what was this foreign feeling? Alisa's face was drawing closer to his. Yuri seemed too stunned to move. When their lips were inches apart. Suddenly, a red dot appeared on Alisa's left breast, then moved slowly up to her forehead. Yuri tackled her to the ground and laid on top shielding her as there was a small tinkling sound and a ping off the wall. Then it started happening rapidly.  
"Grab on to me," said Yuri.  
(**Показать на меня**)  
Alisa did as she was told, and Yuri grabbed onto her as they rolled behind the couch. Alisa blushed as she realized she was on top of Yuri, but he was too focused on the gunmen, from a distance, he counted six or seven. He gently rolled Alisa off him, then sat up and drew his Tokarev.  
"Stay down," he said.  
(**Лежать**)  
He peeked over the couch, the gunmen turned out to be TEKKEN Force soldiers. One stepped inside. Yuri immediately stood up quickly and fired, hitting him right between the eyes before the soldier could even react. He then ducked behind the wall as The second soldier fired his machine gun. As soon as he counted the bullets, he stepped out and fired again, hitting the gunmen right in the heart. The third tried to shoot him, but Yuri rolled past the bullets and fired right into the man's throatr. The fourth one was close behind, but Yuri spun around, kicking the gun right out of the man's hands and stabbed him right in the neck with his knife.  
He picked up the machine gun and emptied it into the fifth and sixth gunmen. Once he was out he dropped the gun, but the seventh gunmen chopped Yuri on the back of the head, knocking him over. Yuri went down with a grunt. He rolled onto his back, just in time to stop the knife from embedding in his chest. Yuri kicked him off with a foot to the chest then did a kipup. The man tried to slash at him, but Yuri leaned back, avoiding the slash to the face. He ducked, avoiding a slash to the neck. The third attempt, he caught the man by the wrist, bent his arm, stabbing him in the stomach, then grabbed his head and twisted quickly, snapping the man's neck.  
"It is safe now," said Yuri, "Come on out."  
(**Это безопасно сейчас, приходят один из**)  
Alisa ran to him and embraced him. Yuri was surprised but slowly put his arms around her.  
"Are you all right?" he asked.  
(**Are you all right?**)  
"Me?" asked Alisa, "I should be asking you."  
(**Могу ли я все правильно? Я должен просить вас****)**  
She picked up a piece of cloth and wiped at Yuri's lip. At that moment, Yoshimitsu and Dr Boskonovitch arrived, running with a few JACKs in tow.  
"What happened?" asked the Doctor.  
(**Что случилось?**)  
Yoshimitsu surveyed the room.  
"A thwarted assassination attempt," he said, "Yuri is proving to be effective at his mission."  
(**挫折暗殺未遂、ユーリは彼の使命に有効であることが証明されています。**)  
"Analyzing," said one of the JACKs; a JACK-5, "All opposition terminated."  
(**Анализируя. Все оппозиционные прекращено**)  
Yuri gently released Alisa.  
"JACK-5," said Yuri.  
(**JACK-5**)  
"Yes sir," it said.  
(**Да, сэр**)  
"Get a few more units, clean up and repair the mess, then tighten security," said Yuri.  
(**Получите еще несколько единиц, очистку и ремонт столовой, затем затяните безопасности**)  
"Yes sir," it said again.  
(**Да, сэр**)  
Yuri, then left the room to check for any more assassins.  
"I am going to look for more assassins," said Yuri, "Yoshimitsu, come with me."

(**Я буду искать более убийцы, Есимицу, пойдем со мной**)  
"He saved me," said Alisa.  
(**Он спас меня**)  
Gepetto nodded.  
"Yes," he said, "He is quite a man."  
(**Да, он вполне человек**)  
"I am beginning to wonder," said Alisa.  
(**Я начинаю удивляться.**)  
"What is it?" asked Gepetto.  
(**Что это такое?**)  
"You spoke of how I need the perfect man to procreate," said Alisa, "Could he be? I feel strange around him."  
(**Вы говорили о том, как мне нужно совершенного человека к деторождению. Он мог быть один? Я чувствую себя так странно вокруг него.**)  
"Could very well be," said Gepetto, "Try it."  
(**Вполне может быть. Попробуйте это**)  
Alisa smiled...


	5. El Attractione

**Chapter Four  
El Attractione**

Yuri woke up another morning, He had been here for almost a month now. He did his usual morning rituals. He ate breakfast courtesy of a JACK then continued checking security. He entered a big room which was the gymnasium where Yoshimitsu, Gepetto, and Alisa trained. Turns out she was in there today. He was checking security cameras while trying not to stare at Alisa.  
Her outfit of the day looked so sexy on her, it was VERY tight. She wore black leggings, with white socks over her ankles, rolled down, with white sneakers. The leggings clung to legs. Over her leggings, she wore a pink leotard, which clung to her butt so tightly it showed off her contours, it also clung to her breasts. Yuri could see the tips through the fabric, he had to admit, he liked how her muscles moved as she did her gymnastics.  
Alisa smiled as she looked at Yuri focused on his work. She backflipped over to him, and smiled.  
"Hello," she said.  
(**привет**)  
"Good morning," said Yuri.  
(**доброе утро**)  
"Are you all right?" asked Alisa, "Please be honest."  
(**С тобой все в порядке? Пожалуйста, будьте честными.**)  
"I am fine," said Yuri.  
(**Я в порядке**)  
"Your levity suggests otherwise," said Alisa.  
(**Ваше легкомыслие, говорит об обратном**)  
Yuri raised an eyebrow at her.  
"My levity?" he asked.  
(**Мое легкомыслие?**)  
"Your heart rate is much more rapid," said Yuri, "You have increased prespiration, bodyheat has risen, your breath is shallow, your skin keeps on flushing to usually a pink or red tinge."  
(**Ваш сердечный ритм гораздо более быстрое, Вы увеличили prespiration, bodyheat поднялся, дыхание поверхностное, ваша кожа продолжает промывку обычно в розовый или красный оттенок.**)  
She approached him slowly like a panther about to pounce, she put her lips near his ear.  
"Please tell me," she whispered, "I will not hurt you."  
(**Пожалуйста, скажите мне, я не сделаю тебе больно.**)  
"Everytime I am around you, this happens," said Yuri, "Your touch affects me a great deal. I can not stop thinking about you."  
(**Каждый раз, когда я вокруг вас, это случается. Ваш сенсорный влияет на меня очень много. Я не могу перестать думать о тебе.**)  
"You are attracted to me," said Alisa.  
(**Вас привлекают меня.**)  
Yuri looked confused.  
"To be blunt," said Alisa, "You are in love with me."  
(**Чтобы быть тупым: вы влюблены в меня****.**)  
"I do not understand," said Yuri.  
(**Не понимаю.**)  
"Was there ever anyone special to you?" asked Alisa.  
(**Был ли когда-нибудь кто-нибудь специальные для вас?**)  
"Sergei was like a father to me," said Yuri.  
(**Сергей был как отец для меня.**)  
Alisa shook her head.  
"Not what I meant," she said, "Was there ever a girl? Were you ever in love?"  
(**Не то, что я имел в виду. Был ли когда-нибудь девушка? Были ли вы когда-нибудь в любви?**)  
Yuri shook his head.  
"No. Never," he said, "Never been in love. Do not know what it is."  
(**Номер Никогда. Никогда не был в любви. Не знаю, что это такое.**)  
"Never?" asked Alisa.  
(**Никогда?**)  
Yuri shook his head.  
"I am sorry," said Alisa.  
(**Мне очень жаль.**)  
Yuri stared into her eyes.  
"Perhaps I can help you," said Alisa.  
(**Возможно, я смогу вам помочь.**)  
She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. Yuri's eyes widened as he placed a hand over the cheek she kissed. Alisa stared at him as she placed a hand over her lips.  
"This sensation," she said, "So stunning."  
(**Это ощущение. Так потрясающий**.)  
She lunged forward and kissed Yuri on the lips. Yuri slowly wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back. Alisa gently pushed against Yuri until his back was against the wall. Alisa placed her hands against the wall, pinning him. Yuri kissed her as Alisa increased the passion while kissing him back. He then lowered his lips to her neck.  
Alisa leaned her head back and let out a moan.  
"Astonishing," she gasped.  
(**Удивительно.**)  
Alisa gently pulled him up for another kiss. Yuri kissed her back willingly. Alisa broke the kiss and smiled.  
"There is something I want to do," she said.  
(**Существует то, что я хочу делать.**)  
She then led him out of the gymnasium...


	6. Le Passione

**Chapter Five  
Le Passione  
(**_**Warning: Mature Content Ahead, Read on if you can handle it)**_

Alisa and Yuri stumbled into the bedroom while they were making out the whole way. Yuri had never kissed a woman before, the sensations were through the roof. Yuri groaned as Alisa's hand rubbed his crotch while they kissed. They both kicked off their shoes as the fell onto the bed with Alisa on top. Her tongue gently brushed his lips while she continued to rub his crotch.  
Acting on instinct, Yuri opened his mouth for her and Alisa stuck tongue in, they let their tongues wrestle for a while, then Alisa suddenly gripped Yuri and rolled onto her back so that he was on looked down at her, smiled then lowered his lips onto Alisa's. Alisa kissed back with fiery passion.  
Yuri moved his lips to her neck. Alisa moaned as she snaked her fingers under his tank top and pulled it up; removing it, exposing his well toned body. Alisa sat up briefly and trailed a few kisses all around his torso. Yuri moaned at the sensations. Alisa smiled and laid back down, taking Yuri with her. Yuri kissed Alisa passionately as she unbuckled his belt and made his combat fatigues slide off and then his boxers.  
Once he was fully nude, Alisa rolled Yuri onto his back and took control. She pressed her lips to his once more. Yuri reached up and moved the shoulder straps of Alisa's leotard down until her breasts were exposed. Alisa smiled and brought Yuri's face right into them.  
"Oh," moaned Alisa as she leaned her head back while running her hands through Yuri's hair.  
(**ой****.**)  
Yuri fondled and kissed and sucked one breast until it was standing up and erect. Then did the same with the other. Alisa pushed him back down then trailed kisses down to his prick. She stroked it and then took it into her mouth. Yuri gasped as his head tilted back and gripped the sheets in his hand. Alisa smiled at the results and continued to suck until it was fully erect. Alisa then climbed on top, her legs straddling his body. She pressed another passionate kiss against Yuri's lips and then lifted her hips back up and slammed back down. Both gasped in pleasure.  
"This...is...astonishing," gasped Alisa as she started to grind her hips back and forth, "Absolutely...astonishing...ahhh!".  
(**Это ... это ... Удивительно ... абсолютно ... удивительное ... аааа!**)  
Alisa continued to ride Yuri's bucking hips. Alisa continued to have her way with him. She kissed him once more and then lifted herself into a sitting position and began to ride Yuri's piece like a cowgirl. Yuri's hands landed on her hips to keep her stable as she rode him.  
"mmmmm," moaned Alisa while Yuri groaned in pleasure.  
(**ммммм**)  
Alisa began to run her hands through her hair and her body while closing her eyes in ecstasy. Yuri brought her back down so that she was laying on top while they made love. Yuri kissed her more passionately as he felt himself getting ready to cum. The pleasure was welling up inside him. Yuri's hands tightly gripped Alisa's butt as he groaned loudly, releasing his essence inside her. Alisa sat up and began bouncing on him until she screamed out, announcing her climax. Alisa collapsed on top of Yuri, then gently kissed him. She slowly rolled off and snuggled with him.  
"This was the most Astonishing experience I have ever had," said Alisa, "I would VERY much like to do it again."  
(**Это был самый удивительный опыт, который я когда-либо имел, я бы очень хотел сделать это снова.**)  
Yuri smiled.  
"Come to think of it, so would I," he said, "This is the first time I have ever done this, I never knew such sensations were possible."  
(**Подумайте об этом, так бы I. Это первый раз, когда я когда-либо делал это, я никогда не знал такого ощущения были возможны.**)  
Alisa giggled.  
"Let us get dressed and head downstairs. I am hungry," she said.  
(**Давайте одеться и спуститься вниз. Я голоден.**)  
Yuri smiled and kissed her lips, then they got up and dressed then headed downstairs while holding hands...


	7. A Mission With a Perk

**Chapter Six  
A Mission With A Perk**

Yuri and Alisa were walking through the nearby garden, holding hands. Strangely, Yuri was beginning to enjoy this. The wind in his face, the smell of the various flowers, the chirping birds. Hearing Alisa's beautiful voice talk. Seeing her cute smile. Sometimes they would even make love in the garden after sunset.  
"It is beautiful isnt it?" asked Alisa as she sniffed one of the roses.  
(**Это красиво, не правда ли?**)  
"It sure is," said Yuri, as he smiled down at her.  
(**Он уверен,**)  
At one point he got a VERY decent view of her panties as she bent over to pick the rose. Yuri smirked. Alisa straightened up while looking down on the rose in her hands, Yuri put his arms around her as she rested her head on him.  
"Not as beautiful as you though," said Yuri.  
(**Не так красиво, как вы, хотя****.**)  
Alisa giggled.  
"You are a tease," she said.  
(**Вы дразнят****.**)  
Yuri shook his head.  
"Not me," he said.  
(**не для меня****.**)  
"Get over here," said Alisa as she pulled him into a kiss.  
(**Иди сюда****.**)  
Yuri kissed back willing. He moaned as Alisa deepened the kiss while he lowered her onto her back in the wildflowers, he let their tongues dance while Yuri was on top of her, giving her his love. She giggled as Yuri's hand slowly snaked up her leg and under her skirt, she began to moan as Yuri was rubbing her crotch. Yuri began to fumble with the waistband of her panties, but suddenly rolled them both into the flowers as he avoided some shurikens.  
Yuri looked up and saw three ninjas in the tree, the leapt down and started attacking. Yuri caught one by the leg and swept his feet, then twisted breaking the leg then stamped down on his neck, snapping it. The second one came at Yuri with a punch, but Yuri caught his wrist and flipped him then grabbed his head and twisted it. The third one was rather skilled, Yuri went for the punch but got blocked and then punched in the ribs.  
Yuri grabbed his side in pain, then went to kick but the ninja ducked and swept Yuri's feet, knocking Yuri to the ground. The ninja then mounted Yuri's chest and started beating him into the ground. Suddenly, Alisa jetted up behind the ninja, grabbed his head and twisted, snapping it, then threw him away with one hand, she then helped Yuri up.  
"This is a first," gasped Yuri, "Getting my ass kicked."  
(**Это первая: Начало моей заднице****.**)  
Alisa led him into her room.  
"Do not be so hard on yourself," said Alisa as she tended to his wounds, "When you are good, there is always someone better."  
(**Не будьте так строги к себе. Когда вы хорошие, всегда есть кто-то лучше.**)  
Yuri nodded as Alisa finished. He could not help but stare at her body.  
"Do you require something else?" asked Alisa.  
(**Вам нужно что-то еще?**)  
Yuri slowly encircled his arms around Alisa and pulled her into a kiss. Alisa moaned and leaned into it. Yuri's hand snaked up Alisa's leg, causing her to giggle. Yuri's lips moved to her neck, as he lowered her onto the bed and laid on top of her...


	8. Erotique

**Chapter Seven  
Erotique  
(**_**More Mature Content: Skip if you dislike)**_**  
**

Yuri trailed kisses over Alisa's neck causing her to moan. They were now completely stark naked. Alisa gasped in pleasure as Yuri fondled her breasts while his lips locked with hers. Alisa breathed heavily as her hands hungrily roamed Yuri's back. Yuri kissed Alisa's chin, then her Adam's apple, then down to her breasts, Alisa smiled dazedly down at Yuri as he peppered her breasts with his lips, her hands running through his hair.

Alisa then giggled as Yuri's lips moved down to her belly. She leaned her head back and moaned contentedly as Yuri continued to kiss her belly. Then his lips moved to her most sensitive are, causing Alisa to yelp in pleasure then stuck his tongue inside Alisa, tasting her. She tasted so good to him. When Yuri finished with that spot, he kissed a trail back up to her lips, kissing Alisa with all the passion inside him. Alisa kissed back willingly as Yuri's hands roamed her body.  
Alisa moaned as Yuri's manhood brushed her womanhood.  
"Now Yuri," she gasped.  
(**сейчас Юрий****.**)  
Yuri, not needing telling twice; thrusted inside Alisa causing her to scream in pleasure.  
"Oh Yuri," she gasped as he continued to thrust inside her.  
(**О Юрий****.**)  
Yuri captured her lips in his as he continued to make love to Alisa. Alisa's hands roamed Yuri's body hungrily as they continued to make love.  
"Harder Yuri," moaned Alisa.  
(**Сложнее Юрий****.**)  
Yuri did as he was told and thrusted into her harder causing her to moan louder, wrapping her legs around his waist as Yuri his hands clenched the sheets tightly.  
"Harder," gasped Alisa.  
(**труднее**)  
Yuri obliged and began doing Alisa as hard as he could, his thrusts were making her scream in pleasure.  
Yuri continued to thrust they were both grunting loudly. Yuri could feel his peak coming. Alisa could sense it herself  
"OH YURI!" she yelled in ecstasy, "EJACULATE! EJACULATE NOW!"  
(**ОН Юрий! Эякулята! Эякулята СЕЙЧАС!**)  
Yuri roared in pleasure as he came inside her. Alisa screamed along with him as she too came.  
"Yuri," she gasped, "Perfect."  
(**Юрий ... прекрасный**)  
Yuri locked lips with her one last time.  
"I love you Alisa," he said.  
(**Я люблю тебя Алиса.**)  
"I love you too," said Alisa.  
(**Я тоже тебя люблю****.**)  
Yuri rested his head on her bosom while Alisa held him. Eventually, they fell asleep...


	9. The Final Straw

**Chapter Eight  
Final Straw**

Yuri and Alisa were going steady now. He had been told that relationships within the mission were frowned upon, but he did not care anymore. He was in love with Alisa. He could not deny it. He was feeling love for the first time, and Geppetto was treating him like one of the family.  
The only family Yuri ever knew was Sergei who raised him from when he was two. But Yuri had been Alisa's boyfriend for many months now. Today they sat in the library while Alisa read to him. He loved listening to her read...especially when she pretended to be the characters. At this moment, she was reading Sherlock Holmes and The Hound of The Baskervilles to him. He chuckled at her perfect British accents especially when she imitated Watson.  
As they were reading, there was a smash. Yuri got up quickly with his Tokarev ready. A Tekken Force soldier busted through one of the windows and came at Yuri but he spun around and shot the soldier between the eyes just in time, killing him.  
"It is not safe here," said Yuri, "Where can we go?"  
(**Это не безопасно здесь, где мы можем пойти?**)  
"The basement has a fallout shelter," said Alisa.  
(**В подвале есть убежище от радиоактивных осадков**)  
Yuri gently took her hand and helped her to her feet.  
"We must hustle now," he said, as they took off running.  
(**Мы должны суетиться сейчас****.**)  
Alisa came around a corner and ducked back immediately as they almost ran straight into a machine gun nest. The guns were loud with rapid fire. Alisa's communicator chirped, she put her finger to it as Yuri returned fire at the troops.  
"Alisa, Where are you?" asked Boskonovitch.  
(**Алиса, где ты?**)  
"We are trapped in the passageway between the library and the kitchen," said Alisa as she returned fire witha machinegun in her arm, "Gunners have us cornered."  
(**Мы оказались в ловушке в проходе между библиотекой и кухней, артиллеристы нас загнали в угол.**)  
"Hang on Alisa," said Yoshimitsu's voice, "I will cut a path, hold them off until I get there."  
(**アリサにハングアップ、私はそこに着くまで、それらをオフに保持し、パスをカットします。**)  
"OK," said Alisa.  
(**хорошо****.**)  
She hung up and helped Yuri hold off the Tekken Machine Gunners. After awhile, Yoshimitsu showed up slashing through the gunners with his sword.  
"Come on!" he yelled.  
(**さあ！**)  
They took off with him, running to the basement. Suddenly a PROTOTYPE JACK smashed through the wall and smacked Yoshimitsu into the wall.  
"I thought the JACKS belonged to you," said Yuri as he tried to fire his gun but the bullets bounced off its metal casing.  
(**Я думал, что JACKS принадлежали к вам****.**)  
"No," said Alisa, "The Zaibatsu captured PROTOTYPE JACK while Jane has GUN-JACK."  
(**Нет, Zaibatsu захватил PROTOTYPE JACK в то время как Джейн GUN-JACK.**)  
"The bullets are useless," said Yuri as the machine lumbered towards them.  
(**Пули бесполезно****.**)  
Suddenly the wall beside the PROTOTYPE JACK exploded. Bryan Fury burst in with his mini-gun with GUN-JACK lumbering in behind him.  
"Deal with P. JACK while I lead them to the Basement!" barked Bryan.  
"What are you doing here!?" yelled Alisa as Bryan lifted up an unconscious Yoshimitsu over his shoulder.  
(**Что ты здесь делаешь?**)  
"I'll do anything to dent Abel's ego," growled Bryan, "Besides NOBODY killes Yoshimitsu but me, now follow me. Do you wanna live or what?"  
Not needing telling twice, Alisa and Yuri followed Bryan just as GUN-JACK and P. JACK started grappling. Bryan fired his gatling gun at whatever TEKKEN Zaibatsu forces he came across. Eventually they came to the door to the bomb shelter. Bryan dropped Yoshimitsu on the floor and started to leave.  
"Where are you going?" asked Yuri.  
(**Куда вы едете?**)  
"SOMEBODY needs to humiliate Abel," snapped Bryan.  
"I am going with you," said Yuri.  
(**Я буду с тобой**)  
"It's your skin, suit youreself," snarled Bryan.  
"Yuri," said Alisa.  
(**Юрий**)  
Yuri kissed her lips.  
"I will be back I promise," he said, "Tend to Yoshimitsu and the Doctor."  
(**Я вернусь, я обещаю, как правило, Есимицу и доктор.**)  
Alisa nodded.  
"Come back functional," she said.  
(**Вернись функциональное****.**)  
"I will," said Yuri as he ran to catch up to Bryan.  
(**буду****.**)


	10. Battling Bosses

**Chapter Nine  
Battling The Bosses**

Bryan and Yuri arrived just in time to see P. JACK drop at the hands on GUN-JACK, just as two men walked in. One looked like Yuri except he had a scar across his face, his twin brother Nikolai who clearly seemed brainwashed. The other Yuri recognized himself. Vladamir Davidov, he was bald and had piercing blue eyes, they were fellow soldiers until Vladamir left in disgust as Sergei seemed to favor Yuri.  
"My old rival," snarled Vladamir.  
(**Мой старый соперник****.**)  
"I hoped I would NEVER see you again," growled Yuri.  
(**Я надеялся, что я никогда не увижу тебя снова.**)  
Vladamir smirked.  
"Sorry to disappoint," he jeered.  
(**Жаль разочаровывать****.**)  
"So it is true?" said Yuri, "You defected to the Zaibatsu."  
(**Так это правда? Вы перешли на Zaibatsu**)  
Vladamir smirked.  
"This time I WILL finish you," said Yuri.  
(**На этот раз я закончу вас.**)  
"Try it," said Vladamir.  
(**Попробуйте это****.**)  
Nikolai attacked Bryan without word only to get knocked out by a spin kick. He was about to kill him when Yuri stopped.  
"That is my brother and if he was in the right sate of mind, he would have helped US," said Yuri.  
(**Это мой брат, и если он оказался в нужном насытить ум, он бы помог США****.**)  
"Very well," snarled Bryan, "But if he attacks me again, I wont show mercy to him."  
"Take him to the shelter," said Yuri.  
(**Возьмите его в приют****.**)  
Bryan picked up Nikolai and left without word.  
Yuri then turned to Vladamir and got into stance. Vladamir smirked and followed suit. Yuri and Vladamir ran at each other and attacked, deflecting each other. For a while they seemed evenly matched, the Vlad found an opening and hit Yuri in the stomach with a kick then a punch to the face, knocking Yuri onto his hands and knees. Yuri slowly got up spat blood from his mouth and wiped his lip.  
"Same old Yuri," said Vladamir, "Still very weak, Sergei should have favored me instead."  
(**Все та же старая Юрий: Все еще очень слаб, Сергей должны были удостоил меня вместо этого.**)  
He then walked over and kicked Yuri in the gut, causing Yuri yto gasp in pain and collapse holding his gut. Vladamir then proceeded to kick Yuri in the face, busting his nose open.  
"You are weak," said Vladamir, "Killing you will be just as easy as brainwashing your brother."  
(**Вы слабы. Убить тебя будет так же легко, как промывание мозгов вашего брата****.**)  
Yuri felt his blood boil at those words as he got back up.  
"Not if I kill you first," snarled Yuri.  
(**Нет, если я убью тебя первым****.**)  
Vladamir smirked.  
"Come on," snarled Yuri.  
(**давай****.**)  
Vladamir came at him with a punch, but Yuri ducked and punched him in the belly, doubling him over, then spun around and kicked him in the head, knocking Vladamir to his knees. Yuri then ran at him. Vladamir got up quick and tried to kick Yuri but Yuri caught him by the leg and spun him into a wall, ringing his chimes. Yuri then got behind Vladamir and kicked him behind the knee joint forcing him onto one knee then grabbed him by the head and twisted as hard as he could, snapping Vladamir's neck.  
Vladamir fell to the ground dead. Yuri spat more blood on the corpse then walked back to Alisa and the others. When he arrived Alisa immediatel ran into his arms embracing him...


	11. New Life

**Epilogue  
New Life**

Yuri had reported to his superiors who had been in charge of the attack forces but he did not know who orchestrated. He notified that Vladamir was dead and that he was reunited with his brother and had restored him. Yuri had recieved the Order of Lenin for a successful mission. Yuri had decided to return to Alisa and stay with her so that he could have his own life.  
Now that P. JACK was back in their control, he was reprogrammed and sent to the SPETSNAZ as a gift from Boskonovitch for helping them. Yuri is now currently engaged to be married to Alisa and looks forward to the day she becomes his wife.  
He also established a bond with Yoshimitsu and helped him find the remaining members of his clan including Kunimitsu. Yuri now retired from the SPETSNAZ helps out around the lab alongside his brother...

**THE  
END!  
**


End file.
